


Engorged Nipples

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [55]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Peter x fiance!Reader, clint x nat
Series: The Hawk Twins [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 6





	Engorged Nipples

You had some time before your appointments, so Tony took everyone out for breakfast. Parker had told May about your appointment, and a car picked her up to meet your group at the restaurant.

Clint and Parker were both more nervous than you and Nat and it was rather amusing. “Oh, I got the expecting couples a little something.” Tony smirked at the glance Parker and Clint shared as Tony handed them each a bag. “Just some reading material.” He chuckled as they each pulled out a copy of ‘What to Expect When You’re Expecting’.

Everyone laughed and Parker immediately opened it. “Oh, God!” He slammed it shut, looking at you.

You giggled as Tony did. “You really had no idea?”

“The first thing I saw was ‘engorged nipples’, so no.” He muttered.

May chuckled at her nephew, rubbing his neck. “Oh, Parker.” She smiled.

Tony chuckled. “So glad I just get to watch from afar.” He sat back, amused.

“Yeah, good thing.” Nat chuckled. “Maybe you can get to inventing some safe things for the babies.”

“I’ll make JARVIS into a babysitter.” He nodded. “I trust him with my life, afterall.”

“Good luck getting him to change a diaper.” You pointed out. “I’m sure dad’s not even excited about that.” You chuckled. “Although, he already has experience with children because of you.” You teased Tony.

He scoffed. “I’m at least a teenager, thank you.”

Vin laughed. “You woke us up on Christmas…by jumping on our beds.” He pointed out. “And then pouted because Nat made you wait until after breakfast to play with your new toys. That you bought yourself.”

Nat nodded. “Yeah, and you made us wear footie pajamas.”

“Why don’t you get along better with Wade?” Clint smirked. “You two seem a match made in heaven.”

“I’m feeling really attacked right now.” Tony held his hand to his chest. “I thought I was so loved.”

“On certain days.” Nat grinned. “Some days you’re like a petulant child.”

“You guys are so lucky I have thick skin.” He sipped his drink. “And think very highly of you. Usually.” He teased back. “Depends.” He nodded.

You laughed, glad that things seemed to be going smoothly. You glanced at Nat, feeling quite relieved she was going to be by your side through this.

* * *

Before you knew it, it was your appointment. Yours was before Nat’s, which meant that you were a tad more nervous. Would the doctor be nice? Would they be rude?

Parker held your hand, knowing you were nervous by how your leg shook. “Would you rather have Nat go with you? Or your dad?”

You shook your head. “No, I want you by my side for this entire thing. Besides, May is going in with us for this one, too.” You smiled.

He smiled back, nodding. “I think I might cry.” He said softly.

Cupping his cheeks, you pecked his lips. “And it’ll be adorable.” You teased lightly.

“Barton, Y/N.” Came a nurses voice, catching your attention.

You tugged Parker as you stood, waving to Nat and your father. They waved back, watching you get led with Parker and May into another hallway. “This is so weird.” Clint chuckled to himself.

“Well, you are kinda strange.” Nat kissed his cheek.

* * *

After you’d answered all the questions, and got your vitals taken, they rolled over the portable ultrasound machine. They had you lay back and push down the front of your pants to rest under your lower stomach, and push your shirt up to your rib cage. All eyes were on the screen once she began the scan. Your eyes went wide as Parker fainted, and May gasped. “So the statistics are right…” She whispered.

* * *

When there was a commotion, and then a couple male nurses helping Parker out to the waiting room after, everyone rushed over, full of concern.

“What happened to him?” Tony asked instantly.

“He fainted.” You sighed, your voice wavering. “He’s fine, though. They gave him a look over.”

“Are you okay? You look just as pale.” Vin held your shoulders. All you did was hold up the ultrasound that the tech had printed out for you. “Oh, shit.”

“Barton, Natasha.” Came another voice.

Nat squeezed your shoulder as she passed by you, looking just as worried.

* * *

You sat quietly in the waiting room, leaning on Parker, waiting for your parents. What you didn’t expect, however, was to see Nat nearly carrying your father out, his arm over her shoulders. Her eyes met yours. “Your father’s DNA is the worst.” She half joked.

“No…” Your eyes went wide. You quickly went to her. “Switch me ultrasounds.”

She raised an eyebrow at you. “Why?”

“Just…” You handed her yours.

Vin came up, eyeing his pale father. “I think I might faint, too.” He swallowed. “That’s…that’s 4 newborns.” He breathed.

“I-I.” You teared up as your father went down, knees buckling.

Tony muttered a rather loud. “Fuck.”

“Language.” The receptionist chastised him, making him shrug before he helped lift Clint off the floor.

And of course, after you had hoped things would get better, the baby count had just doubled.

“Can’t do it.” Clint mumbled.

“If our shitty ass mom can…you can.” Vin told him gently, thankfully not loud enough to get scolded like Tony had. “And she did it alone mostly.”

“Four babies. Four. Babies.” Clint breathed. “Four. Tiny. Babies. At. Once.” He was saying it like if he kept repeating it, he would wake up from a dream.

“How about we get back to the tower? Get Clint a drink, and Parker…cocoa?” Tony mused.

“He could probably use a drink as well.” May sighed. “He really hasn’t said anything at all.”

You looked at your fiancé worriedly, wondering if this changed things. Your anxiety bubbled up, causing you to feel sick to your stomach. You glanced at Nat and saw she was handling it better than you were. She was a lot stronger, so it didn’t surprise you. Moments later, you were darting to the nearest bathroom.

Nat looked between you and your father before rushing after you. “Just me, Y/N.” She told you when she slipped in. “You okay?”

It took a moment for you to answer, early upset. “What if this changes how Parker feels?”

“I’m sure it changes somethings, but I don’t think it’ll change his feelings.” She rubbed your back. “I’m worried about how your dad feels too.” She admitted.

You groaned and came out of the stall to rinse your mouth. “He looks like he needs to get stoned, honestly.” You told her once you’d gotten the taste out of your mouth.

She chuckled. “We need to just got box a room and stick our men in there.”

“Oh, yeah.” You nodded. “Guess we have to go back out there before Vin joins the fainting party. And I didn’t even tell him or Dad the tech thinks they’ll be identical.”

“Mm.” She winced. “She told us the same thing I think.”

Your eyebrows went up at that. “Talk about a unique bonding experience.” You mused.

“This is a wild story to tell one day.” She agreed. “Come on. How about we send the guys home and spend a couple hours together?”

“You sure?” You wiped your face with a damp paper towel.

She nodded. “We both need it, and you don’t get out much since the kidnapping thing.” She said gently. “Which, I get, but we deserve some guy free time.”

You nodded a little. “Yeah, I suppose so. Thanks.” you have her a smile as the pair of you walked out. Your smile fell a little as Parker looked just as pale and Clint was pacing with Tony on his tail.

“If you fall again, I’m not catching you.” Tony threatened. You glanced at Nat, worried.

“You guys head home.” Nat told them. “We’re gonna get some girl time in. We will call for a car when we want to get home.”

“I’m going to take Peter home.” May nodded. “It’ll workout, sweetheart.” She hugged you gently.

You nodded, hugging her back gratefully. You gently kissed Parker’s cheek worriedly, brushing his hair back. You decided to let him stay with May as long as he needed, not wanting him to force him to stay at the tower. “Come home whenever you’re ready.” You told him.

He nodded, still just as distant as he was when he was able to stand on his own. Your heart clenched, but you tried your best to show it.

* * *

Once the men had left, you and Nat made your way down the street. “Do you feel like anything to eat or drink?” She asked you.

“Just some sprite or something. I’m still not feeling much better after emptying breakfast.” You shrugged.

She nodded, figuring so. She lead you into a small store, getting you some crackers and a sprite as you walked around. “Anything you’d like to pick up today?”

You thought for a moment. “Something for Parker? He’s not handling this well. He’s being distant again.”

She gave you a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry, your dad’s not handling it well, but he’s a bit older, so it might be more of a shock to Parker.” She told you. “He’ll come around.”

“What if he doesn’t?” You asked softly.

She held onto your shoulders. “I’m really sure he will, May’s there to help talk to him. If it was one of the other guys I’d be more worried.” Nat pointed out. “He loves you.” She watched as your eyes watered and you nodded. She pulled you into a hug, neither of you thinking of all the camera phones all around you.

“I hope so.” You squeezed her, swallowing thickly.

* * *

Tony pulled up an alert and groaned. “Oh, great.” He sighed.

“What?” Bruce looked over.

“Someone just posted a picture of Nat and Y/N.” He showed him. It was you looked emotional, and Nat consoling you. The caption questioned if Parker had broken up with you.

Bruce made a face, shaking his head. “The media is so quick.”

“Doesn’t help everyone has a phone.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Let’s hope we can warn them before they see it.” He sighed, pulling up a message to send to May. “Damn vulchers.” He muttered.

“Do you think it’ll make things between them, worse?” Bruce asked.

Tony sighed. “I honestly don’t know. They’re scared.” He told his friend. “Wish there was a way we could reassure them somehow.”

He nodded, then shrugged. “I would be probably just as scared.”

“Wait. What if we got them some of the stuff they’ll need?” Tony stopped typing. “Show them they have our support? I know Clint will be useless for the time being, but I’m sure we can get some stuff put together in the next day or so.”

Bruce nodded. “Yeah, that may help.” He agreed. “I’m sure time with Nat will also help her spirits.”

Tony quickly finished his message and stood. “You want to stay here, or come hunt down some nursery stuff?”

“I don’t know how useful I’d be, but I can tag along.” He nodded. “Maybe keep you from buying them video games or something.” He teased.

“Mm, true. Or memory foam mattresses.” He nodded. “Wait, do they make those for babies?” He mumbled to himself.

Bruce chuckled lightly. “Good thing I’m going.” He followed his friend out. “No making their cribs either.” When Tony looked at him, he gave him a knowing look. “You’d add gadgets.”

“Useful gadgets!” Tony defended.

“They’re going to be newborns. They won’t need gadgets, Tony.” He pointed out. “And no tinkering with their baby monitors.”

Tony let out a silent whine. “Why did I invite you?” He muttered to himself.

“I’m the rational one.” Bruce nodded.

“Buzzkill.”

* * *

By the time you got back to the tower, you were feeling like a nap. You thanked Nat for spending time with you and shuffled to your room. “Miss Y/N, Mr. Stark would like to see you.” He informed you just as you laid down. Nat and Clint were also told to.meet him.

“Ugh.” You sat back up and sighed as you traveled to find Tony. “I just wanna sleep.” You pouted to yourself.

Tony smiled at you as you walked in and you noted your dad was looking slightly better. “Good, we’re all here!” He beamed. “Except Parker, but when I called May said he was napping.” He shrugged. “So! I have presents!”

“Don’t worry, I played adult and made sure he didn’t buy anything dangerous.” Bruce told everyone.

You and Nat arched a brow. “Presents?” She asked.

He was beaming. “If you’ll notice on each side of the room is a stack of boxes.” He motioned. “Each stack is a set of cribs, a changing table, dressers, and everything else needed for a nursery for twins.”

You blushed, looking excited for a moment. “Really?” You walked over to one of the stacks, running your fingers over it.

“Really. All of the furniture matches. It’s all black, so you can pick any theme you’d like, and it’ll match.” He said happily.

Nat looked happy also, relief also washing through her face.

You rushed over to him and hugged him tight. “Thank you.” It meant a lot to you that he’d taken the time to do this for you and Nat.

“Of course, kid. They’re my family, too.” He kissed your head. “You can show all this to Parker, though.”

You bit your lip and nodded. You hoped he would come back soon.

Nat shoved Clint lightly. “We’re thanking him.” She whispered.

Clint looked like he was in shock. “I don’t know what to say, man.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I hadn’t even thought of all this, and now I don’t have to.”

“That was the purpose.” Tony nodded. “I know you guys are a little stressed out. So I took away some of your worries.” He put his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Clint ran a hand through his hair. “Thank you. Truly.” He let out a sigh, looking more relaxed than he had since the appointment. While he was extremely grateful, he also felt bad he hadn’t helped his wife or daughter with this.

“You and Parker can help put things together.” Tony smiled, as if he knew what he was thinking.


End file.
